coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7671 (19th August 2011)
Plot Fiz lectures Ginny about her drug-taking. Ginny wishes Fiz luck in court. Tina's still frosty with Tommy but when he flirts with her she starts to thaw towards him. Fiz tells another prisoner called Ruth how she got a suspended sentence for fraud but now she's awaiting her murder trial. Ruth's intrigued. When Karl pops in the café just to use the loo, Sylvia bans him. Fiz tells the prison officer that she's changed her mind and would like to move to the mother and baby unit so she can have Hope with her. The officer tells her it's full. Carla tells Frank that she wants to get married as soon as possible. Frank's pleased. Fiz finds Ginny unconscious in her cell. Fiz is horrified. Tommy tells Tyrone that he's going to cook for Tina in order to try and seduce her. Leanne, Peter, Carla and Frank find themselves drinking together in the Rovers. Carla and Leanne make an effort to be polite to each other for once. Norris, Karl and Emily are bitching about Sylvia's new café rules when she walks in. When Norris tells her that the café copy of the Gazette is now £5 as it's read by more than 10 people, Sylvia realises that she's been hoisted by her own petard. Frank tells Carla that the Register Office has a date in three weeks' time. Carla insists he books it. Peter secretly wonders if she's rushing into it because of him. Fiz tells Ruth about Ginny's drug overdose. When it's clear that Ruth already knows about it, Fiz becomes suspicious. Fiz finds a packet of drugs hidden under Ruth's baby's mattress. As she pulls the packet out to inspect it, Ruth walks in and catches her. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Carla Connor - Alison King *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Karl Munro - John Michie *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ginny Portis - Ashley McGuire *Ruth Walsh - Rebecca Callard *Prison Officer - Sian Polhill-Thomas (Credited as "Sian Polihill-Thomas") *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *The Kabin *Underworld - Office *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Norcross Prison - Mother and baby unit, visiting room and cell Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz suspects her friend's baby is being used to smuggle drugs into the prison; and Carla decides to bury her doubts - but a shock lies in store. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,610,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2011 episodes